


Naughty Night Elves: The Priest and the Druid.

by Elemental_Queen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Humor, I was not taking this seriously when I wrote it., Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_Queen/pseuds/Elemental_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the style of the Steamy Romance novels... A not so serious take on a Night Elf couple.</p><p>I don't think this even has plot, and I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Night Elves: The Priest and the Druid.

The couple stood on the grassy bank, lit by the light of the moon. Her purple pigtails, caught the light, like the water near which they stood, while his white glowed as bright as the moon. Face to face, they stood, the air around them still, every sound muted.

Her glowing eyes looked into his, conveying a want, a need, that was reflected back in his. Slowly, so slowly, they each reached a hand out to the other, before pulling the other close, noses almost touching, scarcely breathing.  
Then, so fast it almost seemed impossible, their lips had met, and they were kissing each other passionately. Arms entwined around the other, trying to find some hold with armour in the way.

Still kissing, his hand moved to her pig tails, pulling each out, so her hair fell down her back, in odd waves. She threw her head back, revelling in the feel of her hair hanging loose from it's normal confines up on top of her head.

"Andunë..." he breathed. "You are so beautiful!"

"Cúaron! Oh, it's been too long! I'm so thankful you're out of the Emerald Dream, and back with me again!"

The couple resumed kissing, this time, removing armour. His leather, her cloth. Finally, they stood, her wearing only a robe, and he in his leather trousers. Both were panting, hungry looks on their faces.

He moved first, pulling open her robe at the chest, her bare breasts glowing in the moonlight. She gasped softly at the cool night air on her skin, a gasp which turned into a long moan, as his mouth found one of her nipples, and began sucking and teasing it with mouth and tongue.

Her head fell back, long hair streaming, her hands burying themselves in his hair. He laughed, a long, low, chuckle, and moved to her other breast, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made.

So absorbed was he in his ministrations, he was surprised, and caught off guard, when she pushed him onto his back, straddling his stomach, kissing him. Though he found he quite liked it.

A battle for dominance then began, him rolling top of her, her rolling them back so she was on top. And somehow, in the midst of their battle, her robe and his pants came off, leaving them both naked.

Andunë was laying on her back, Cúaron resting between her legs. He kissed her, deep and passionate, before he moved down her body, and back to her nipples, using his mouth on one, and fingers on the other.

She purred and sang at each lap, each pinch, Cúaron drinking in every sound, every movement she made beneath him.  
Lifting his head, Cúaron replaced his mouth with his other hand, sliding down her moon glowing body, reaching her thighs. Andunë whimpered at the feeling of his breath on her hot wetness, and squirmed. Again, Cúaron let out a chuckle, before lowering his mouth, licking between her folds.

Andunë's hips bucked, her mouth letting out a cry. Again and again, Cúaron teased her folds, her clit, with his tongue, watching her reactions, waiting...

And there it was. Somehow, she threw him off of herself, pushing him flat onto his back, and diving downwards, taking his cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head, as she sucked, bobbing her head up and down, as Cúaron tangled one hand in her hair, the other clutching at the ground in a fist.

Oh, she had missed the taste of him! Andunë carefully manouvered a hand under her mouth, gently grasping his balls, and moving them in her fingertips. Cúaron let out a roar, his hips bucking.

But she did not relent. Despite his writhing and bucking, Andunë continued, feeling his body shake, until he came to his release with a great roar reminiscient of a bear. Still, she held him in her mouth, swallowing, until he went limp beneath her.  
Licking her lips, Andunë rose to her knees, smirking at Cúaron, who was gasping for breath, his white hair a tangle, with dirt and leaves sticking out of it. Taking a measure of pity on him, she closed her eyes, willing the Light to well up inside her, and wove a spell, the Light giving Cúaron back vitality.

Cúaron's breathing evened out, though he still lay on his back, a wide smile on his face. A deep chuckle rose from his chest. "I have missed you, Andunë."

He sat up, his arms curling around Andunë's form. "I dreamed of this for so long."

Andunë wrapped her arms around Cúaron. "The same here. I dreamed of your waking many a time." She let out a yelp of surprise, as Cúaron pushed her onto her back, once again hovering over her.

"I've missed all of this," he said, huskily, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jawline. She moaned and shifted beneath him. He moved lower, to her breasts. "I've missed these," He kissed each nipple. "I would dream about touching them again, hearing you moan as I did this," He took a nipple into his mouth, lips curling into a smirk, as she moaned.

"Mmm... you always did like that, didn't you?" he murmured, before continuing to tease and flick her nipple, before moving to the other one, and giving it the same treatment. Andunë's back arched, as pleasure flooded her body.

After what felt like an age, Cúaron's mouth moved downwards, again, his hands replacing where his mouth had previously been. "I've missed the taste of you," he rasped, as his mouth found her folds, and licked, sucking, nibbling gently, oh so gently, as she shrieked with the sheer pleasure overwhelming her body.

He chuckled again, against her, the vibration going straight to her clit, which he focused on, his fingers flicking and pinching her nipples, feeling her tremble, the trembling increasing, until she peaked with a scream, her body undulating, and shaking with the strength of her release.

Cúaron kept licking, tasting her juices as her legs tightened around him. Sitting up, he licked his lips, his eyes glowing down at her, as she trembled lightly in her aftershocks. Weaving a spell, he called on nature, and cast the rejuvenation spell on her. "I'm not finished, yet," He murmured deeply.

Cúaron pulled Andunë up, so they were facing each other. "I missed all of you, but most of all, what's in here." Cúaron placed his hand over her heart. Andunë's eyes softened. "I missed you as well, all of you, body, heart, and soul."

Again, they kissed, but slower, more langurous, before the heat overtook them again. Cúaron laid himself down on his back, Andunë straddling him, her eyes boring into his. His breath caught in his throat at her look- she was glorious!

Eyes still boring into his, she lowered herself down onto him, her wetness enfolding him, sheathing him. Both moaned as she enveloped him, completely, before slowly rocking her hips, riding him.

Cúaron threw his head back, before tilting it to look at her, her breasts bouncing. His hands came up and cupped them, thumbs moving over her nipples. She gasped, her speed increasing.

One hand dropped to Andunë's hip, clutching it. Both were now thrusting against the other, panting, grinding, each trying to get their fill of the other.

After a time, Andunë's breathing turned into gasps, her movements becoming irregular, her body trembling. With a loud cry of pleasure, she came apart above him, glorious as the Light within her shone bright.

Cúaron came undone not long after, with a loud roar.

After they came down, they lay in each others arms, looking at the sky filled with stars, talking, exchanging soft touches, and caresses, until the sun rose, and they drifted off to sleep, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
